Say Mama
by Snowe Whisper
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are competing to see who can get their baby to speak first.


_Hi. It's been exactly a month since I started writing another story on this. I hate how this website is making me update. It's not really, but I feel bad if I don't post something. I'm not even sure what the fanfiction should be about. But whatever._

 _You can probably tell when you read it that it takes place in Sakura and Syaoran's second life. So...yeah..._

 _So here I go._

* * *

"Say mama." Sakura cooed to her little bundle of joy. Well, he wasn't that little anymore. He was two years old, and he still hasn't talked. So now Sakura and Syaoran decided to take it upon themselves to get their son to speak.

In fact, they were making a little bit of a war out of it. None of it was in bad blood, but now when ever one of them gets Tsubasa to make a sound that sounds like a word, more than the other one could, they would smirk to each other, or tease one another.

Meanwhile their son would just look up at them, blank eyed.

"Come on Tsubasa, say mama. It's not hard, I promise." She encouraged, and just then Syaoran leaned down and told his son,

"It's okay, Tsubasa. I would never pressure you talk. Talk when you're ready." Then he pulled away, and Sakura stuck her tongue out at him. Syaoran did it right back, before vanishing into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Sakura' heart raced. Because even though they had been married for a long time now, just his smile made her go crazy.

Plus, she was enjoying their little war. Because it made them act slightly out of character, which she loved. Sakura wanted to see all of Syaoran's sides. Even the competitive one.

Sakura turned back to her son, and made a funny face. He broke out giggling, and Sakura went in for the kill.

"Say haha!" She told him, but then he just cocked his head. Sakura almost broke out laughing herself, considering her son's face. With a pat on the head, she gave up for now. Like any sensible parent, she had to clean!

* * *

Sakura woke up to voices. She pretended to stay asleep, so she could listen.

"Say dada." Syaoran told Tsubasa, holding up his phone. He was sure to get this on camera, just to prove that he made their son speak first.

Sakura's lips curled into a smile, as she slightly rose out of bed. She was sure to move slowly, so he wouldn't be able to notice her.

"Not gonna force him, huh?" She suddenly asked, her voice filling the silent room. Syaoran jumped in his seat, which again, made Tsubasa laugh.

"Oh, I was just uhh..." He started to say, but Sakura just kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran blushed so badly in response, that Sakura could swore that it glowed.

"Come on, he won't talk. I swear he's doing this on purpose." Sakura replied, and Syaoran let out a little chuckle. But then he just shuffled back into bed.

"I love you." Sakura told him, her heart beating.

"I love you, too." He replied, and he kissed her back.

* * *

"Okay, Tsubasa. Your dad is gone, so now I can get you to try and talk." Sakura cheered, holding up her cell phone. Suddenly, Hikaru threw open the front door, and both Tsubasa and Sakura looked over.

When she saw her, Sakura's face lit up.

"Hikaru!" She squealed, walking over to her best friend. She hugged her as best as she could which was hard because of her besties' baby belly.

"Hikaru, you can't just slam open doors." Umi scolded, and Hikaru smiled sheepishly.

"Ehe, sorry." She laughed, and Fuu walked up beside her. Sakura then proceeded to hug all three of her friends. She hadn't seen her friends in six months. Because only one week ago did she move back to Japan. Before, she was living in Hong Kong.

"I missed you." Fuu told Sakura, smiling softly.

"Me, too." Umi admitted, and Sakura blushed. But before she had time to savor the compliment, her eyes were glued on Hikaru's baby belly.

"Wow, Hikaru. I can't believe it. You really are pregnant." She ooed, and Umi rolled her eyes.

"Trust me, it lost its luster." She joked.

"I'm just sorry that we couldn't see you when you were pregnant at all." Fuu told her, but then all at once, all three of her friends laid eyes on Tsubasa. Who was just looking back at them in return, slight confusion.

They all zoomed over to him, ogling.

"He's so cute!" Hikaru giggled, and Tsubasa reached out and grabbed Umi's finger. Umi almost passed out from his cuteness. Meanwhile, Fuu snapped a picture.

"So this is Tsubasa? How cute you are." Fuu told him, and Tsubasa giggled.

Suddenly, Syaoran walked inside, but only Sakura noticed. The three girls were still engrossed in Sakura's lovely son. Syaoran walked over to his wife, and kissed her. Then he joked,

"I know I'm not as cute as him, but I wish I would at least get a hello."

At the sound of his voice, all three girls jerked their heads back. They all squealed, and threw their arms around him, almost toppling him over.

"Now, now. Don't break your him." Sakura laughed, and they all laughed as well, lightly pulling away.

"Thanks, Sakura." Syaoran told her.

"I was talking about Hikaru's son." She joked, and all of them laughed.

"Anyway, it's great to see you girls again." Tsubasa told them, sitting down on the couch. The rest of them followed suit.

"We feel the same." Fuu replied, and Umi nodded.

"Your baby is just to die for." Fuu added, and both parents felt complimented. They tried to ignore what they knew their son would have to go through when he got older.

Hikaru leaned over Tsubasa, whose crib was right at the end of the couch.

"You're just so cute. Now say Hikaru." She laughed, and Syaoran replied with,

"Trust me he won't-"

"Hikaru."

Syaoran and Sakura both froze, and the other girls looked at them in confusion. There was no sign of movement, and it seemed that time had stopped.

"Did he just..." Sakura started to ask.

"Talk?" Syaoran finished, and the girls exchanged confused looks.

"Could he not talk before?" Umi asked, and Sakura slowly shook her head.

"No this is his first time." She replied, and her and her husband sat there, in shock. But then as quick as the words had come out, their faces were stamped with happiness.

"He said his first word!" Syaoran cheered, and then he and Sakura started to twirl around the room. The girls, even though not being a part of it, still got up and twirled around with them.

* * *

Later that night, Umi and Fuu slept in the guest room, while Syaoran and Sakura slept in the other. They forced Hikaru to take their room, because of the better bed.

"I still can't believe he talked." Sakura laughed.

"Me, too." Syaoran agreed, and they both marveled at their son. They made sure to treasure this moment. True, they had already lived many years in this world, and still had a few more, but for them, it didn't seem like it would ever be long enough.

So they made sure that in times like these, that they would never forget one thing.

That his first word would be the one that would lead the others into their place. And that once he had it all figured out, he would be sent away. But they shouldn't worry.

Because no matter what, everything is going to be okay.

* * *

 _Hi-ho!_

 _I hope you all like it. Truth be told, I hadn't even planned for what Tsubasa's first word was going to be. In fact, the girls weren't even planned to show up. But hey, I still it this way. I meant for this to be short, but maybe it was too short. I'm not sure._

 _Irregardless, I hope you all liked it, because I most certainly did._


End file.
